magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gcheung28/2014 Magical Girls Bracket Tournament (Finished)
Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and so many more! These are just a few of the magical girl animes that we can think of, but we know that YOU can think of a lot more! With that in mind, exactly which magical girl would come out on top in the ULTIMATE magical girl tournament? Based on YOUR submissions, we've assembled a lineup of the 32 brightest, strongest, and most popular magical girls to duke it out in the ring. Prepare yourself for one of the greatest battles EVER and start the voting now to see which girl will be crowned champion! There will be rounds of voting until just one magical girl is left standing. So what are you waiting for? Vote and share this contest on social media to see your favorite make it to the end! Your winner has been chosen! Congratulations, Sailor Venus!! Past Rounds: *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Final Round Image:MagicalGirlBrackets.png rect 1 5 49 55 Sailor Moon rect 0 484 49 533 Amane Todoroki rect 1 125 50 175 Hanon Houshou rect 1 185 50 234 Hibiki Tachibana rect 1 246 50 294 Sakura Kinomoto rect 1 306 49 355 Noire rect 1 365 50 414 Tsukikage Yuri rect 0 425 49 474 Haruka Minazuki rect 0 65 50 114 Akane Isshiki rect 0 545 49 594 Amu Hinamori rect 0 605 50 654 Doremi Harukaze rect 1 666 50 714 Pixy Misa rect 0 725 50 774 Neptune rect 0 785 50 834 Kaitou Jeanne rect 0 845 49 894 Homura Akemi rect 0 905 50 954 Utau Hoshina rect 610 906 660 954 Ichigo Momomiya rect 610 845 659 895 Magical Princess rect 610 785 659 835 Hikaru Shidou rect 610 725 660 775 Rolling Bubbles rect 611 665 660 714 Yukimori Ringo rect 611 605 660 654 Cure Black rect 610 545 658 594 Ryuuko Matoi rect 611 485 660 535 Himeno Awayuki rect 610 425 660 474 Momoko Hanasaki rect 609 365 659 414 Panty rect 610 305 658 353 Nanoka Takamachi rect 610 185 659 234 Sailor Venus rect 610 65 659 114 Naruko Aoba rect 610 245 659 295 Illyasviel von Einzbern rect 610 125 658 174 Madoka Kaname rect 611 5 659 55 Yui Kasuga rect 68 34 117 82 Sailor Moon rect 69 152 119 203 Hanon Houshou rect 69 272 118 323 Sakura Kinomoto rect 69 394 118 444 Cure Moonlight rect 69 514 116 563 Amu Hinamori rect 69 634 118 682 Doremi Harukaze rect 69 754 117 804 Neptune rect 68 874 117 923 Homura Akemi rect 540 873 590 923 Ichigo Monomiya rect 542 754 590 803 Rolling Bubbles rect 540 634 590 684 Cure Black rect 540 514 590 564 Himeno Awayuki rect 541 395 590 443 Momoko Hanasaki rect 540 274 590 324 Nanoha Takamachi rect 541 154 589 202 Sailor Venus rect 542 34 590 82 Yui Kasaga rect 139 95 187 144 Sailor Moon rect 139 335 186 384 Cure Moonlight rect 139 576 187 623 Amu Hinamori rect 137 815 186 864 Homura Akemi rect 470 814 521 864 Ichigo Momomiya rect 471 574 521 624 Cure Black rect 471 333 520 384 Momoko Hanasaki rect 471 95 521 143 Sailor Venus rect 209 213 256 262 Sailor Moon rect 207 695 255 743 Homura Akemi rect 403 694 450 743 Ichigo Momomiya rect 402 213 451 263 Sailor Venus rect 276 335 326 383 Sailor Moon rect 332 574 382 623 Sailor Venus rect 305 452 355 501 Sailor Venus desc none Rally Support! Category:Blog posts Category:Contests